blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 183
is the 183rd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Luck informs the other that Yami, Noelle, Zora, and Finral are all at the Clover Castle, which Asta wonder if Finral is alright and if everyone at the Clover Castle had gotten into a fight. Henry wonders about the Black Castle, while Rades wonders where Patoli is. Magna apologizes to Yami for keeping him waiting, which Grey tells everyone to hang in there. Luck tells the others that the possessed Gauche is at the top of the floating dungeon, which Gordon says that they are coming to save Gauche. Charmy tells them that to eat up first. As Jack wonders about the large bull like structure, while Yami thinks about how Henry has come and comments about how he is glad that his troops have arrived along with how amazing their entrance was. Noelle asks what took them so long, and that they better be grateful since she was able to keep them all fighting by learning a new magic spell. Noelle then thinks about how lonely and scared she was before they had arrived. Asta asks about the cool outfit that she is wearing, while Magna tells her that she better be thankful since they will be doing the protecting from now on. Zora wonders what the Black Bulls arrived in, which Noelle tells him that she has no idea either but is not surprised since she is used to everything being absurd by now. Zora and Noelle are then informed that the large walking bull is their ally. The elves charge at the Black Bull's base, and comments about how it does not matter how many humans they get to help since they will never be able to defeat the elves. Luck uses his magic sense to sense what magic the enemies are using and counterattacks, while Vanessa uses her fate manipulation to avoid all incoming attacks at the base, and Charmy uses her spell to have everyone recover their mana. Henry then attacks with the base, and manages to knock some elves unconscious. Yami comments about how the attacks on the elves is overkill, and asks Jack what he thinks of his troops. Jack says that he wants to rip them apart, which Yami tells him that he will not. Patolli witnesses the Black Bulls assault, and thinks about how they are always interfering and that the most troubling one is the witch that meddles with reason and logic. An elf says that she will deal with them, which Patolli calls the elf Reve. Drowa comments about how she is finally awake and if her magic is alright since its been centuries, which Reve replies that their is no problem. Mimosa, Kirsch, and En heads over to the Black Bull's base and inform them that if they do not hurry, then all the humans that are possessed are going to lose their bodies forever. Asta is shocked by this news, but everyone suddenly notices a presence. Everyone notices that the presence is coming from the body of the captain of the Coral Peacock, Dorothy Unsworth. As Reve opens her eyes, the head of the Raging Bull suddenly disappears much to the shock of everyone. Henry wonders what if going on since he can sense the parts of the building that have disappeared, but they do not exist anywhere. Asta notices that Vanessa, Magna, Luck, Charmy, and Sally have disappeared. Kirsch informs everyone that once Dorothy's magic is invoked, her targets can do nothing but be dragged into a dream world. Patolli says that the Black Bull's means of defense has disappeared, which Patolli and Drowa use a Combination Spell to destroy the Black Bull's base. As everyone falls, Rades, Vados, and Asta notices what Patolli and Drowa had done. Drowa tells Patolli that he can head out with his beloved Licht since they will handle the rest, which Patolli tells Drowa to not put it that way while he heads out. As Vanessa, Charmy, Luck, Magna, and Sally are in another dimension, Sally wonders where they are. Vanessa thinks about how the elves were able to attack them without Rouge recognize it as an attack. As Reve used a spell to transport the five of them to this dimension, She greets them to the world of her whim. Fights *Asta, Grey, Gordon Agrippa, and Henry Legolant vs. Drowa and Eclat *Vanessa Enoteca, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, Charmy Pappitson, and Sally vs. Reve Events *Battle of Clover Castle Magic and Spells used References Navigation